


Tales of the Oblivious Superhero Dorks: An MCYT Miraculous AU

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miraculous AU, andthecitizensoffloridabutitgetsweakerthe, au in which everybody lives in florida for plot convience, au in which the dream team live together, au where instead of boxes the miraculous are in game cases, auinwhichsomefogthingpreventsthem, fartherfromfloridayouare, fromfiguringouteachother'sidentities, mcyt - Freeform, they are still youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and George are granted the miraculous of the Cat and the Ladybug to fend off the villains created by the holder of the butterfly miraculous.  (i know in the actual miraculous it's a moth, but like, I've pretty much created my own new set of miraculous, with a couple being kept the same because I saw it fit.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), sqaishey/stampy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Clearly, George did not like the earrings.

The sun shone through the windows of the apartment. Stampy enjoyed his morning tea as he stared through the window. Once in a while, he would glance at the shelf of ‘videogames’ and watch the tiny kitty sleep in his makeshift tin bed. The kitty woke up.

“Hey! I just felt something… like you know… sort of like the energy I felt around Aponni. It’s, er, not very good.”

“Didn’t we lose the butterfly miraculous at a convention years ago though when it fell off of Lizzie?”

“Yeah, but I think the person who found it reactivated the miraculous.”

“Time for you to find a new owner, then. Superhero isn’t really my forte.”

Stampy sipped the last of his tea and slipped the cup in the sink. He made a cup of tea for Sqaishey and handed it to her as she watched television. He put his sneakers on. The show paused and Sqaishey turned her head over to look over the couch as something crashed to the ground and Stampy’s familiar laughter played.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine! I’m going to try and find a new owner for Plagg as he claims the butterfly miraculous has been reawakened. I’ll wait for you if you’d like to find a new owner for the ladybug earrings.”

Stampy picked up the object and tied his other shoelace. Plagg hovered around the guardian as he stood around at the door.

“I’ll come. Just let me finish this.”

He smiled and nodded, petting Plagg to keep the anxious cat from nagging. After the last few minutes of the episode played, Sqaishey took her jacket off and wrapped it around her waist. She finished her tea and rinsed the mug in the sink.

Sqaishey slipped her shoes on and went out the door. The wave of Floridian heat hit them in the face as they prepared for the long search of decent Miraculous owners. Most would use it for personal gain which would corrupt the handcrafted pieces originally designed as companions for the lonely. The loneliest were always the kindest as many would say.

Stampy and Sqaishey first took spots at a few different cafes. They would order a glass of water, normally. Then, look around, slowly sipping the water, to see if anybody was doing something kind or just seemingly deserving of a miraculous. They couldn’t really find anybody.

Then, they went shopping at a few different stores. They did need some stuff, so it wasn’t really a losing situation. They dashed in and out of isles rhythmically, almost to the tempo of the speaker music. A lot of whining for sweets was heard. There was also a lady complaining about another person wearing their hoodie in the store, calling them a thief.

After dropping their groceries off at home, they walked around for a long time. They consumed a lot of water on their walk. Eventually, they stopped at a park. They saw a short brunette with two dogs come down the sidewalk.

“Stacy!” Stampy said, greeting her with a hug.

“Hey Stampy! I haven’t talked to you in a while, have I?”

“No, we should play a game together or something, sometime.”

“We should. Anyway, what brings you to the park today?”

“Miraculous owner hunting,” he said, letting out a long sigh. His fingers drummed against his leg and he looked around briefly.

“Not much luck, huh. Why?”

“Plagg said he felt Aponni’s energy.”

“But, wasn’t the miraculous lost years ago?”

Stampy nodded, hesitating a moment before elaborating.

“It was, but whoever found it has activated it. And their intentions don’t seem to be very good.”

“Okay. I’m sure we’ll find out whoever has it soon. I mean, how exactly do you hide your personal stock of butterflies?”

Stampy chuckled. A gentle fall breeze faded off into the distance.

“Yeah, you’re right. I just hope I’m not being too…”

He waved his hand in the air, trying to think of the word.

“Impulsive?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think so. A gut feeling is usually right… at least in books, and, well, books have an element of truth hidden in them.”

“Thanks for the advice. I’m sure everything will work out.”

Stacy said goodbye and continued walking her dogs.

Stampy and Sqaishey looked around the park for a little bit. They were on the verge of leaving when they spotted a group of friends walking through the park. The tallest one had messy dirty blonde hair. He had piercing emerald eyes, resembling those of Stampy’s Minecraft figure. He kept a dark green sweatshirt around his waist. He had blue denim capris on. A white t-shirt was loosely fitted over his chest, only tight where the hoodie was tied.

“This has to be the lamest dare ever. ‘Wear something other than sweatpants,’” he complained.

“You’re just upset because jeans are uncomfortable.”

The shortest one wore a dark blue t-shirt and some grey sweatpants with dark blue vans. He had more tame chocolate hair. One of his eyes was a lapis lazuli blue while the other one was a dark brown resembling cocoa powder. He had some white goggles on his head with obsidian lenses.

The in-between had reddish hair. He had some facial hair. A black and white sweatshirt was loosely thrown over top of his chest. He wore some black sweatpants and clean white sneakers. He had cinnamon eyes, almost reminiscent of burning wood.

Stampy and Sqaishey continued watching the trio. Eventually, they decided it was worthless and they should keep looking. Sqaishey got up and slipped in a puddle. Well, she didn’t fall to the ground completely. The tall blonde moved quickly like lightning and caught her.

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.”

The shortest one had slipped some money to a person sitting by a tree. The person seemed surprised at first, before accepting the money and watching the stranger disappear amongst the others in the park.

Stampy whispered to the kwamis. They each nodded and took off with a console game case in their tiny hands. Stampy smiled while watching them disappear.

***

Dream opened the door to their shared house. George went to the kitchen to make some frozen pizza. He preheated the oven, then grabbed the Oreos, which Dream tried to keep to himself by placing as high as he could. He succeeded for a little bit, but then George got himself a stepstool. He took out some Oreos and poured himself some milk.

The oven beeped. George took the pizza and put it on a metal tray and slid it into the oven. Then he took his Oreos and started dipping them in the milk. Dream walked into the kitchen.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he complained.

“Yeah, I got the Oreos.”

“At least give me some.”

“Fine.”

George slid the package over to the center of the countertop. Dream poured himself a glass of milk. Dream took his Oreos and took the stuffing out of five of them and stacked them together. He took the cookies and dropped them in the milk. Then he took a skewer from a drawer and aggressively started mixing it.

“You look like five-year-old me making potions.”

“You made potions?”

“Uhm… yeah.”

He drank his cookies and milk. George continued to just dip his Oreos in the milk as most people would.

“What’s smells burny in here?”

George set his glass down, cause the milk to swish around roughly for a moment. George shoved the cookie in his mouth and grabbed the oven mitt off the countertop.

“The-” He put the tray on the stovetop. “Pizza.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. We can give Sapnap the most burnt pieces.”

George laughed. He went back to his oreos as he waited for the pizza to cool down. Dream crossed his eyes for fun. The shorter boy slurped his milk down. Then he packed the oreos up, much to Dream’s disappointment.

“Hey! I wanted more Oreos!”

“Too bad.”

George found the pizza cutter. He cut the pizza into eight slices and put some on a couple of plates, giving Sapnap the most burnt pieces as Dream suggested. Dream texted Sapnap about dinner.

George stood around in the kitchen with a plate in his hand as he ate the cheese pizza. Dream browsed through Twitter. George finished and went to his room.

He sat down at his desk and noticed a video game case. He opened it up. A bright light shone from the center. Out from it came a large bug-like creature.

“Um, what are you?”

“A kwami. My name is Tikki. I’m the kwami of the ladybug earrings. I can give you powers for a short time.”

“So, like, I don’t have to wear the earrings, though, right?”

“Yes, yes you do.”

George glanced at the earrings lying in the case. He messed with his ears for a moment, debating whether or not to put the earrings on. He could imagine what would happen if Sapnap and Dream saw him wearing the earrings.

“Why did this just show up on my desk?”

“Plagg, the kwami of the black cat miraculous, sensed a kwami being woken up. He also sensed that it wasn’t for a good purpose. I could feel it, some, too.”

“I’d love to call you crazy, but you are a talking bug. I’m talking to a talking bug.”

“I’m a kwami. I can assure you that you aren’t crazy.”

Tikki flew to the desk and sat down cross-legged. She waited for George to ask another question, or just really speak again. Reluctantly, George took the earrings and put them on. He then immediately threw the hood of his Dream smiley hoodie over his head, hiding his ears.

“Okay, do, I’m going to go get Dream and ask if he wants to talk to a massive… you said you were a ladybug, right?”

“Don’t get Dream. It would give away that you are the holder of the ladybug miraculous and nobody is allowed to know.”

“Okay.”

Tikki sat still on his desk. Silence filled the room, even the sound of notifications from George’s phone seemed silenced. George messed with the drawstrings of the hoodie before a crash radiated through the street. George shot up and looked outside of the window.

Tikki, also shot up, sensing magic. She rubbed one of her hands as she anxiously waited for George to say the codewords.

“Oh, it’ll be fine, there’s this other guy helping out.”

Tikki looked up and stared at George for a moment.

“George, your superpower word is ‘Lucky Charm,’ and the other guy is the holder of the black cat Miraculous. These people are designed to work together, which means that you have to go and help.”

“Uhm, Lucky Charm?”

“Oops, uhm, the transformation phrase is ‘Spots on’”

“Spots on.”

A red glow hovered around George. The suit formed around him, taking his hoodie away from him. He now had fingerless scarlet gloves on his hands. He had a long sleeved top on with spots and solid colors he could barely distinguish. George now had dark joggers on and bright red sneakers (At least he assumed they were red from what he’d heard from Dream about ladybugs). He had a spotted yoyo at his waist that he grabbed.

He fumbled over the top of the yoyo and accidentally hit the spot that opened the yoyo up. Inside he could see what was on his phone, plus one more contact. It just had a black cat image and ‘black cat miraculous holder’ written in Sans Serif. He clicked on the contact, and called it.

“Who is this?” the other person asked, the sound of fighting distant in the background. George thought he recognized the voice, but the weird yoyo phone made his voice distorted.

“The holder of the ladybug miraculous.”

“Get over here and help me then! I want to get this thing destroyed as quickly as possible.”

The other person hung up. George climbed out of his window, clumsily falling on the ground. Dream’s window was open, too. He wanted to check to see if Dream was alright, but the Tikki in the earrings told him he shouldn’t. He swung his yoyo, and jumped across Florida to where the destruction and chaos was.

He stood still on top of a building for a moment. Time seemed to pause for the short boy. His mind flashed to the bombing of L’Manberg.

_This looks like the bombing of L’Manberg a little bit._

“I’m sure that’s what this is, you Minecraft stan. The giant exploding bomb thing looks like the L’Manberg flag.”

George was taken aback for a moment by the figure behind him. This figure had a mask covering his upper face. His voice, however was still raspy in his mind. Well, it sounded normal, but it didn’t. A weird fog seemed to cloud his ears anytime the guy spoke.

He was tall with a black leather jacket and what appeared to be a dull yellow shirt with a paw in the middle. He also wore dark joggers with black combat boots. His hair was messy and almost appeared brown at first glance. He held a silver stick in one hand and he tapped his foot rapidly.

“Uhm, okay.”

“Look, I get it, I’m new at this whole super hero thing too, but the entirety of Florida will be destroyed if you keep simping for me.”

“You had me in the first half, not going to lie.”

George stood at the building and stared at the growing hole. The sound of explosions became fuzzy as George saw the blood and breathless bodies that were scattered, most torn and limbs were scattered across the areas that were left. He looked at his feet and at the ground. Then he muttered the ‘super power word.’

His hand shot up into the air and he now had a large bag of something in his hands. The bag sat on the ground. Cat ear guy just stared at George for a moment before picking the bag up. He took his stick and jumped over to the blob and poured the bag over it.

The blob slowly dissolved before nothing was there. Well, something was there because the cat-ear guy picked up something, muttered words and dust fell to the ground.

Tikki whispered in his ear. George grabbed his yoyo and swung at the butterfly. The yoyo retracted and George clicked the button. The purified butterfly flew away.

George took a deep breath in. He swung the yoyo and jumped into the chaos. Cat guy was trying to talk to the victim. George stood by, unsure what to do.

 _Throw the empty bag up into the air._ Tikki whispered into his ear.

George hesitantly tossed the bag into the air, expecting nothing to happen. But everything happened. Swarms of ladybugs summoned from thin air. The ground reformed under their feet, the ladybugs carrying them to a place. People began to breathe again. Buildings rose into the air where they once stood. Oh, and there was the news. People swarmed the duo with cameras, microphones, and questions.

George walked up to them, trying to keep them from trampling the victim and the cat guy.

“What are your names?”

“How did you defeat it?”

“Can we expect to see you again?”

George yelled for them to be quiet.

“Well, I’m, I’m, Graybug. I don’t know about him, but I’m Graybug. I really didn’t do much, it was really him who defeated the- I don’t know what to call it. I don’t know if you’ll see us again, but probably if there is another one of whatever that was.”

Cat guy walked up.

“You can call me Chat Verde. You will probably see us again. And, yes, I did do most of the work.”

The reporters continued to swarm them with questions, then George noticed the beeping from his earrings and the ring of Chat Verde.

“Uhm, I think we should go Chat, the beeping probably doesn’t mean anything good.”

“Oh, right, yeah.”

They jumped to opposite sides of town. George was in an alley. The sky was fading. With a soft glow, the costume faded away, giving George his hoodie back. Tikki was tired and promptly fell asleep in George’s hoodie pocket. A soft breeze passed through.

The shadow of two people passed through the alley. The duo backtracked and entered the alley.


	2. The window point wasn't a very good one.

_ This is where everything goes wrong. And it starts with some people capturing me. _

George fumbled in his pocket for his phone. He tried to turn it on, but it needed to be charged. He scrambled against the wall and stood up. He almost ran, but the taller person reassured him that it was okay.

“Why should I trust you?” George asked.

“We know who you are, Graybug.”

George paused for a moment and debated his next question. He had a few options. He went for the last one.

“What? I’m not Graybug.”

“You don’t need to lie to us. We’re guardians of miracle boxes. I used to hold the miraculous of the black cat.”

The taller one wore a gray t-shirt with some cake lineart. He had jeans on and gray sneakers the color of the Minecraft Iron boots. He had curly brown hair and black glasses. The shorter figure had short cocoa hair. She wore black yoga pants and a blue t-shirt. She also had a jacket wrapped around her waist. She was wearing gray sneakers.

“You may know us as Sqaishey and Stampy,” the shorter one said.

Stampy took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled something on it and handed it to George.

“This is my number, her number, and our address.”

“Okay.”

George’s eyes darted to different parts of the alley.

“Also, Tikki likes sweets. Give her one when you get home.”

George nodded and waved goodbye to them. He walked around the corner and started finding his way back home. There weren’t many people out, at least not after the attack. The clouds wavered across the sky, causing the sunlight to be inconsistent, which slightly annoyed George.

He passed by a couple shops. There was a group of people drafting ideas for a fan-fiction about the new superheroes. He wasn’t surprised people were already writing fanfiction, and he honestly didn’t care. He didn’t really have a reason to care. People wrote fanfiction about him and Dream all the time.

He turned another corner and continued walking to his house. A lot of people were idly talking as he walked to his house. Most of them were talking about the new superheroes. He finally got to his house.

Dream and Sap were standing outside. Dream’s arms were crossed. Sap tapped his foot slowly on the ground. Dream’s eyes were filled with fragments of concern and worry.

“Where were you?” Dream asked, anger screaming behind the walls of the calm in his voice.

“I- I was just, uhm, curious, about- yeah, uhm , about the attack,” George stuttered out. He held his upper arm as he stood.

“George!” He shouted,” That’s dangerous! You could’ve gotten hurt!” Dream’s arms now hung loosely at his sides now.

“How come your window was open, then?”

“So I could let fresh air in?”

George paused for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts were blocked.

“Okay.”

Silence stayed between the two for a long moment. Patches messed with the curtains inside the house, peaking out at the three.

“You won’t do it again, right?”

George thought for a minute. He still hadn’t released his arm.

“Wait, are you hurt?”   
  


“Uhm, no, sorry, it’s just, I- no, I”m not hurt.”

George let go of his upper arm. He rubbed behind his neck and finally responded to Dream’s question.

He sighed.

“Okay, I won’t.”

_ I’m sorry for lying to you, Dream and Sap. _

George smiled a bittersweet smile. He felt like he had done something wrong, but quickly reminded himself that he snuck out to protect them and everybody else in Florida.

“Okay, let’s go in and watch a movie or something.”

Sap ran to the door and opened it. He entered first. Dream walked in, and soon followed George. Sap went and jumped onto the couch, pulling his phone out quickly to find a movie to watch. Dream went to the kitchen and started making microwave popcorn. George went to his room and grabbed his charger and blanket.

George sat down on the couch and plugged his charger in. He pulled his phone out and waited for it to turn on. Sap had already selected a movie, not letting anybody else get a say in it because “it was his turn” and George and Dream “already got to pick out a movie.”

Dream came into the living room and set a new package of oreos on the coffee table with the popcorn. He went back into the kitchen and got three glasses of milk.

“Oreos don’t seem like a movie snack,” George said.

“Shut up. They’re good.”

Sap started the movie. George slipped an oreo in his pocket for Tikki. Dream kept making a mess, trying to catch the popcorn in his mouth. Patches found some of the rogue popcorn. George kept repositioning himself because he was uncomfortable. Eventually, he found a position that kept him comfortable the rest of the movie. Sap had completely tuned out the other two and Patches, only paying attention to the movie.

Eventually, George fell asleep and Dream carried him off to bed. When he got back, Sap was no longer fully focused on the movie.

“Such a simp.”

“Hey! Sleeping on the arm of a couch is uncomfortable,” Dream whisper-shouted, trying to defend himself.

“Okay, whatever you say. Let’s finish this. There’s only like a half hour left.”


End file.
